Rich Boy Rush
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: Avery is that one prep who isn't inbred, isn't as wealthy as his peers, is nice to the greasers, and thoroughly enjoys helping other people out. Another thing—Avery is a closeted bisexual, and is totally, completely and desperately in love with his clique leader, Derby Harrington, and will do absolutely ANYTHING to win his heart. Derby/Male OC, contains BOY X BOY.
1. Chapter 1

Rich Boy Rush

Summary: Avery Ottling is that one prep who isn't inbred, isn't as wealthy as his peers, is nice to the greasers, and thoroughly enjoys helping other people out. Another thing—Avery is a closeted bisexual, and is totally, completely and desperately in love with his clique leader, Derby Harrington, and will do absolutely A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G to win his heart, even if it means competing against second-in-command Bif to earn that spot as Derby's bodyguard, manipulating a few people, and other sneaky insane plans...

CATEGORIES: Romance, humor, drama, angst

Please read and review, and to read my other fanfictions!

CHAPTER ONE!

The young prep sat on the balcony of Harrington House, drinking fine red tea from the porcelain cup.

He was accompanied for tea time with his red-haired bodyguard as they discussed the new spring issue of the Aquaberry catalogue, and about boxing matches and other little things that made them happy.

Derby rang his silver bell. "Avery!" He called. The dark brown haired prep had rushed to the balcony, teapot in hand.

"More tea for Bif and I, please?" Derby requested.

Avery's cheeks lit rose as he poured tea into both cups. "Oh, yes...anything for you, Derby..." He drawled with a bow, while giving Bif a cold glare.

Avery Ottling was at low standard in his clique. It may have been the fact that he was not inbred, or maybe because his family was wealthy, but not as wealthy as the others.

But Avery had one goal in mind. He was a closeted bisexual, and he was totally, absolutely, and completely in love with Derby Harrington, and will do absolutely anything to win that Harrington heart.

He loved Derby in every way—he had a schoolboy crush on him, pictured him as the perfect boyfriend, being the perfect husband, and at many times, lusted uncontrollably over Derby.

"Avery," Derby called out to him. Oh, how I just love the way he says my name... he thought in his head.

"Y-yes, Derby?"

"Please tell Justin later to quit hanging around with the jocks. It is really quite a nuisance. And please also inform him that his egg jokes are getting quite tiresome," Derby said as he sipped his tea.

"I understand, Derby. I will certainly get right to it. If there's anything else you need, please tell me. It will certainly be done." Avery was ordered around by Derby a lot, and he liked it. He wanted to be Derby's obedient dog.

"Alright, Avery. Dismissed."

Avery bowed again and went to go see if anyone else needed help too. He was still considerate to everybody else, and loved helping people. Derby was just his top priority.

He wanted Derby to love him—even if it was just for pretend...he wouldn't mind, he could at least pretend that Derby actually loved him.

But for real love, Avery wouldn't ask for anything else.

Nobody knew about Avery's love for Derby, not even his best friends Bryce, Parker or Gord.

Perhaps Derby did.

Avery also disliked Miss Pinky Gauthier for a while because she was supposed to marry Derby when they were older, but then she apparently went slumming with Jimmy Hopkins and now she's in love with him, so now Avery's got 'nothing to worry about with her.'

Avery's only problem was Bif Taylor. Bif was Derby's best friend and bodyguard, and was second in command. Avery didn't want Bif so close to Derby all the time. He didn't like it. He wanted to be the one Derby trusted and hung out with all the time.

Bif Taylor had to be taken down. He was a threat.

Avery blushed and wondered if Derby ever thought of him in that way. He presumed definitely not, but there was a spark of hope.

Avery had spotted Justin later speaking to Dan Wilson in the basketball court. "Excuse me, Justin. Please come with me for a quick second?"

"Oh, uh, sure?" Justin said, surprised as he followed Avery.

"Derby said he doesn't want you to hang out with the jocks anymore because it is a nuisance to him," Avery said with a serious tone.

"But...I've made positive relationships with them," Justin said.

"Listen, Derby said no. And when Derby says no, he means no. So if you deny Derby's orders, you can forget about your October Yacht, because that boat is going to sink, Justin. I tell you, it will." Avery threatened with fire in his eyes, walking away. He then turned around again, throwing an egg at him he had in his bag. "And your stupid egg jokes need to stop." Was his final saying until he reported back to Derby.

"Good job, Avery," Derby said. "Is there something you would like as a reward?"

Avery shook his head. "Derby...I don't need any reward from you...just having you as our leader is all enough for me," he drawled desperately.

Derby smiled. "You're a good kid, Avery," he said, patting him on the head as Avery looked up and reddened deeply. "The others should learn a thing or two from you." Derby walked away into the next room.

Avery was helpless against his leader. Derby was his everything...and he wanted to be his everything too.


	2. Chapter 2

Rich Boy Rush

Shadow0521: Ahh! Thank you very much for reviewing! *blushes* Your review gave me the boost to write more, so thank you! o3o

CHAPTER 2!

* * *

Avery got back to his home and immediately ran to his room, locking the door behind him. He didn't want to deal with his brother, but he was probably asleep.

Avery's parents were away on a business trip to South Africa, Belgium, Finland and Brazil, and since they trusted dear Rupert Ottling so much, they left him in charge of watching over him. Rupert was their angel, they saw him as the flawless boy who graduated university and led a great life.

They had left a year ago. They would not come back until four years.

Avery went onto his computer and began his afternoon of online window shopping on the Aquaberry website, since he wanted to buy a new jacket for when Winter came. His parents had taught him not to spend too much money, and to treasure what he had.

He heard a loud knock on his door and stiffened. "Avery!"

He did not respond. He only pretended not to hear anything and continued with his actions. _So he's not asleep._

Another hard knock. "I know you're in there. Get the fuck out here."

Avery closed his eyes and began to softly sing his mother's lullaby to himself. "Sleep, baby...rest your head...Sleep baby...go to bed..."

His heart was beating violently in his chest with every hard knock on the door and yell. His eyes began to water.

He covered his ears. "...you'll be safe in my arms...don't you worry...just relax...no need to hurry..."

He uncovered his ears and the knocking stopped. He lay down on his bed and longed to be in the arms of the one he loved.

He reached under his bed and pulled out a small box, and inside were magazine photo clippings of Aquaberry advertisements, with Derby modeling the clothing. Avery wiped his eyes.

He couldn't stay. He had to leave until his parents came back.

He unlocked his bedroom door planning to sneak out the front so he wouldn't damage his clothes, but instead opened his window and stepped out onto the balcony, closing the window behind him. He climbed down the tree carefully. He had done this several times only during his parents' leave.

Avery took his bike and went down to see his friend, Bryce. He was most likely down at the Vale beach.

Bryce and Avery were very close friends, since both of them were going through rough times, and are both the least wealthy in the clique.

Avery didn't live too far from the beach, when he got there Bryce was there too. Bryce liked going to the beach after school.

"I cannot stand it in there," Avery told him. "My older brother. He might kill me."

"Well, why not just buy your own estate?" Bryce said simply. "You would be safe from him then."

"It's not that easy...maybe Derby will feel bad if I tell him and he'll let me stay with him," Avery thought, smiling a little. Then we'd fall in love and live happily ever after.

Bryce laughed. "I have never seen Derby be compassionate before," he said. "I do not suppose he ever will. He is so selfish."

"Hey! Don't say that! Derby cares a lot about all of us," Avery said, a bit offended.

Bryce raised an eyebrow. "You have been acting quite bizarre lately."

Avery's eyes widened. "H-how?"

"Well...you're acting around Derby the same way Miss Danvers acts around Dr Crabblesnitch. So..._strange_." He shrugged.

Avery turned his head. "I...I don't know what you're talking about..."

Bryce looked at him and his brows furrowed. He shook his head. "Forget I had said anything. You should probably get home though, your brother may get quite upset."

"I don't want to go back."

"You have to. Where else are you supposed to go?"

"Your house?"

"Sorry, my parents don't want guests in our house, unless it's a business partner. They're worried about robberies, and they are not so easy to convince."

"Fine...I'll go home...goodnight, Bryce."

"Goodnight, Avery. I wish you much good luck."

Avery began to bike home, and passed by the Aquaberry store, seeing the advertisement posters in the window. Of course, there was Derby, modeling an Aquaberry sports jacket.

Avery smiled. Whenever he was sad, he remembered the next day he would see Derby's face that made him so happy. He decided to go into the store and buy an Aquaberry catalogue magazine, and the reason wasn't for ordering clothes. He stuffed the magazine into his school bag.

When he got to his home he climbed up the tree leading to his window, but it was shut. _Just my luck. I have to deal with Rupert._

He climbed down and went to the front door, and used his key to get in. He sighed as he opened the door, seeing his older brother sitting on the couch smoking cigarettes, with a small box in hand.

Avery began to panic inside.

"What the hell is this?" Rupert said, putting out his cigarette and pointing at the box. "You left this on your bed. There are photos...of a boy in this box." Avery began to sweat when his brother started walking towards him.

"Th-they're just clothes that I like..."

Avery felt sharp pain on his face and winced, falling on the floor. Rupert had slapped him hard.

"Don't lie to me. This is Derby Harrington, hmm?" Rupert asked, pointing to the photo captions. "I know, the rich boy who goes to Bullworth. Don't tell me you're a faggot. Oh, how mom and dad would be so..._devastated._"

Avery rubbed his cheek with the palm of his hand. "You stop it," he said weakly.

Rupert only kicked him in the gut, causing Avery to moan in pain. "You're disgusting. I feel embarrassed to have the same blood as an idiotic, weak, revolting piece of worthless shit like you. Have mom and dad told you yet that they looove me and hate you? You were a mistake." He threw the box at Avery's face, as Avery covered his face with his hand. "Keep these for your pathetic filthy fantasies, you pansy. So disgraceful." He walked upstairs to their parent's bedroom, where he was staying.

Avery picked up the box and headed to his room. He stared at the mirror, seeing his cheek burning red. He grabbed a pillow and began to softly weep into it, looking into the box again.

He lay down, staring at the photos. "I love you..." He whispered, crying to himself quietly.

"...I'd do anything for you. I'd even risk other's lives or my own life, just for you."

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 2! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ This was supposed to be a romantic comedy, but I guess not...I wanted it to be dramatic! Avery's obsession with Derby is so unhealthy! :o And his older brother sure is mean! I hope you'll continue reading! ^( '‿' )^ (The later chapters get a little dirty!)


	3. Chapter 3

Rich Boy Rush

CHAPTER 3!

* * *

"Are you hungry? I can hear your stomach grumbling," Bryce commented.

Avery shrugged. "I skipped breakfast."

Avery was in the Harrington House, working on his sketch. He sighed dreamily. It was a sketch of Derby, sitting on a throne and wearing a crown, with his chin rested on his hand. Avery smiled shyly to himself.

Gord walked past, seeing him. "What are you doing?"

Avery reddened and held the book close to him. "Nothing! Just...studying for the math test later."

Gord looked bewildered. "Why not just buy test answers from Mr. Hattrick? So much easier."

"Because I actually want to study and learn, so I can have a successful career?" Avery said, continuing his sketch.

"Why would you do that? Aren't you going to be the next owner of your parents' restaurant chain?"

"No, that's going to be my oh-so-perfect brother," Avery said. "Just leave me alone. Let me study."

Gord rolled his eyes. "Ta-ta," he said as he walked away.

Parker walked downstairs and greeted Avery. "What are you drawing?"

Avery held the book to himself again. "It's nothing, I'm just studying."

Parker's eyebrows furrowed. "Well...okay. I'm heading out to lunch. Want to come?"

Avery looked up. "Where to? I'm awfully hungry."

"I don't know. We could go to Ottling Overseas."

"Sure, whatever. Let's go." Avery sighed.

Ottling Overseas was Avery's parents restaurant chain. It was high class and served fancy seafood. Parker always did this, went out to fancy restaurants for lunch.

When they arrived at the restaurant the server led them to their table. "You think we'll get back to class on time?"

"For sure," Parker said as the server gave them bread. "If not I can always bribe Mr. Hattrick."

They ate their lunch and Avery insisted on paying the bill, but Parker payed anyway. They walked back to campus, talking along the way.

"Oof!" Avery accidentally bumped into someone while talking to Parker. He looked and saw it was Bif.

"Sorry," Bif said. Avery rolled his eyes. "Bonehead."

Bif moved aside. "What's your problem? Just chill out, okay?" He started walking to class.

"You really want to be second in command, don't you?" Parker asked.

"Hmm?"

"Everyone's saying you hate Bif because you want to be second in command!" Parker said as they got to Math class. "When you're second in command, you and Derby basically get to control people together. Who wouldn't want that kind of power?"

"Uh, yeah...yeah, that's right. That'd be really cool." Avery said as Mr Hattrick gave them their tests.

Parker leaned over. "But you know, Bif's pretty rich. I don't think anyone could be second in command other than him," He whispered to him.

Mr. Hattrick shushed him. Avery mouthed to Parker, 'we'll talk later.'

Parker and Avery walked to the Harrington House together. "Hey look, it's Pinky. Isn't she gorgeous?" Parker said, pointing at her as she walked by.

Avery gulped and shrugged. "Uh, I don't know...not really my type..."

"Who _IS_ your type?"

"Tch...Mandy, I guess..." Avery said, scratching his head. He meant it too, Mandy was the most beautiful girl in the school to him.

"So anyway...about the whole Bif thing..." Parker started, until they both saw Derby walk into the room. "Avery, I need your assistance."

Parker turned his head and saw his friend begin to get shy and nervous. Something's up, he thought. "Of course...anything for you. What is it?"

"I just need you to go out and buy more tea. Not the revoltingly cheap kind from the Yum Yum Market, the swell kind from Imported Teas down in Vale." Derby was flipping through a magazine, but only looking at the photos with him in it, complimenting his photos.

"Yes, consider it done." Avery said as he walked out. Parker followed him.

"Why is it whenever you talk to Derby you sound like you're having an orgasm or something?" He asked suspiciously.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about," Avery said, turning his head to hide his blush, but Parker saw it.

Parker's brows furrowed. "Are you in love with him or something?"

Avery ignored him. "Can we talk later? I have to do what Derby told me." He bypassed Parker.

Parker looked on the table and saw Avery left his sketchbook from earlier there. He was suspicious at what Avery was drawing earlier, so he decided to take a peek. _What Avery doesn't know won't hurt him._

The first page was a simple sketch of a flower. Parker continued flipping through the pages and reddened deeply. They were all sketches of Derby.

Parker's eyes widened as he closed the sketchbook. _So...he's in love with Derby? I mean the signs were kind of obvious. It was pretty suspicious the whole time._ He put the sketchbook in the position it was in when he found it and walked away.

Avery got back from Imported Teas and had two bags full of tea boxes. "Derby! Derby! I have the tea!"

"Yeah, just put it over there," Derby said, waving his hand to a table in the corner. He was talking with Bif and Avery glared.

He did as instructed, stacking the tea boxes. "Hey," someone said and Avery jumped. It was Parker. Avery suddenly had an idea.

"I need to talk to you about something in private."

Parker nodded and followed Avery to the balcony as he closed the balcony door behind him.

Parker was still stunned at Avery's secret. _Am I the only one who knows? I probably shouldn't ask him. It may make him upset._

Avery looked at him. "I need you to help me."

"With what?"

"I know you're a good boxer, Parker. I heard you're one of the best boxers in town."

"Yeah, so what?" Parker said with a confused look. "There are a lot of boxers better than I am...like Justin, for example."

"Yeah, but you're one of my good friends," Avery said. He put his hands in his pants pockets. "I need you to train me."

Parker looked absolutely bewildered. "I know you're a decent fighter, Avery...but I don't think—"

"Please," Avery said, putting his hands on Parker's shoulders and looking down. "I know I can do it. I just need your help. The plan is if I challenge Bif and beat him in front of everybody, Derby will be impressed and at least acknowledge me. He'd see I'm strong too and not just 'Avery the Oddling, the nice prep. The badly bred prep. The weak kid,'" he said sadly. "If he sees I'm strong too, he'll make me his—" Avery cleared his throat. "One of his bodyguards. I need that power."

Parker sighed. "Avery, you know you're one of my good friends...but I don't know."

Avery started to look upset. "Well...well fine...I'm sorry I wasted your time." He put his hands in his pockets and walked off sadly.

Parker felt a bit guilty._ I know Avery always listens to whatever Derby tells him. I know it's wrong, but maybe I should talk to Derby about this._

* * *

So now Parker knoooooooooooows! :O what's going to happen?  
I was kind of unsatisfied with this chapter...that's why it took a bit long. I edited it so many times like crazy.

Also if you like this fanfiction please read my other Bully fanfictions Love and Devotion (Petey/Johnny) and Like In The Fairytales (Earnest/Male OC and Kirby/Male OC) ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Rich Boy Rush

CHAPTER 4!

* * *

"Over there," Derby instructed to the movers. He was deciding where to hang up his new painting.

It was a large painting of a self portrait of him.

"No no, I don't like it there...over there," he ordered with frustration in his voice. The movers moved it and Derby groaned.

"Don't poor people know how to do anything?!" He yelled. "I said over _there_, not there!"

Parker walked into the room. "Derby, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Not now, Parker. I have to wait for these imbeciles to finish hanging up my painting." He said. "Don't you dare drop it! It's imported all the way from Spain! Do you know how much it is worth?!" He yelled at the movers.

The movers looked extremely annoyed.

"Uh...anyways...it's kind of important," Parker said, scratching his head.

"Just put it down gently," Derby said to the movers. Derby even got himself a throne made of gold and velvet, with diamonds encrusted around the velvet.

"You're redecorating?" Parker asked, looking around.

"Yes," Derby said, as he shooed off the movers. He sat on his throne. "What was it you wanted to discuss, Ogilvie?" Derby adjusted himself into his seat, wiggling his bum to fit his comfort.

Parker drew in a breath. "Uh...how do I say this..." He started pacing. "It's about Avery."

"Yes, what about that _Oddling_ boy?" He asked casually. He sipped on ice tea.

Parker cleared his throat. "He's planning on doing something kind of...crazy."

"Get on with it," Derby said, irritated by the way Parker beats around the bush.

"He—"

"Hey, Avery's not looking so good," Bryce said, running into the room and interrupting them.

"What is it?"

"He's got a huge bruise on the side of his face. It was his brother," Bryce said sheepishly. "His brother always does it, but not like this. I'm a little worried."

Parker was starting to put the pieces together as he listened. _Avery's home life is bad, with his brother beating him. So that means he doesn't receive the love that he requires, and his love for Derby makes him believe that there is hope for love._ Parker was very observative.

Parker bowed his head solemnly.

"He'll be fine. The boy will get through it, as weak as he may be." Derby said. "Now leave, you've interrupted my personal conversation with Parker."

"I apologize," Bryce said as he left.

"Now...what were we discussing again?" Derby tapped his chin with his finger, trying to remember. "Oh yes, the _Oddling_ boy. Go on"

Parker shrugged. "Uh...anyways...you know how he's always following whatever you say?"

"Yes, I can always count on the boy to do whatever I want. People like should be more like that, following whatever I say."

"Well...about the whole 'crazy' thing...he's challenging Bif to a fight, and he wants me to train him."

Derby laughed loudly. "The boy couldn't last a second in the ring with Bif," he said, laughing still. "Neither have you."

Parker looked annoyed. "I'm not here for you to sit and laugh at me, Derby."

Derby began to calm down. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"He always follows whatever you say. If you tell him not to, he won't do it." Parker explained. "Like you said, he's not going to stand a chance against Bif even if I do train him. I'm his friend and I don't want to see him get humiliated or hurt. His home life is bad enough."

Derby started to look interested, but then confused. "Why exactly does he want to challenge Bif?"

Parker looked down. "Well...he..he..."

"Out with it!"

"Well, he has you caught in his affections, as I should put it..." Parker blushed. He felt bad.

Derby's eyes widened. "Oh?" Derby's expression showed that he was slightly surprised, but amused at the same time, as if it was no actual surprise.

"He finds Bif as a threat, I assume. Bif is the one closest to you, so...I guess _he_ wants to be the one closest to you." Parker said. He wasn't sure if he had the details correct.

Derby smirked a little bit and rubbed his chin. "Hmm..."

Parker gulped in nervousness.

"So that's why he follows whatever my commands are...I just thought he was a nice chap who did everyone a favor." Derby waved his hand. "How far do you think he will go with my commands?"

"Uh...pretty far, I guess...but not far enough to commit crime or something like that..." Parker explained. "He'll do anything for you, but he's not evil."

"Interesting..."

"Derby-"

"How do you think I can persuade him to do everything I want?" Derby asked.

Parker started getting frightened. "Uh...well..." He walked over to Derby and began whispering something in his ear. Derby raised an eyebrow as he listened. "Well, if that's how it has to be..." He sighed.

It took a few seconds for Derby to think. "Parker, train the boy."

"Wha—"

"Train him. He doesn't have to be as good or better than Bif, but good enough." Derby pressed the pads of his fingers together and smiled mischievously. "I have a plan."

* * *

You know what's coming next?

_It's_ time.

**THE DIRTY CHAPTERS ARE COMING. **XD

-

Do I actually like Derby in real life? To be honest...I think Derby's kind of gross XD

So what's Derby planning? Find out next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Rich Boy Rush

CHAPTER 5!

Parker was quite concerned about Avery, and about what Derby was planning.

Derby hadn't told Parker his plan, but he knew that Derby was up to no good.

Parker entered the boxing gym in his boxing outfit and spotted Avery in a T-shirt and shorts, wearing boxing gloves and punching a punching bag.

Parker saw the bruise on his friend's face. Avery saw Parker staring at him and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I...I'll help you," Parker said.

"Now you want to help," Avery said in a clearly annoyed tone, continuing to punch the bag. "Leave me alone."

Parker sighed, watching the boy clumsily punch the bag. "You won't get anywhere if you punch like that. Twist your wrists when you hit."

"Shut up," Avery said, continuing to punch his way.

Parker once again sighed and put his bag down. "Look, I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I want to help you. Not just to 'beat Bif,' but to actually improve your skills."

"I could ask Bryce instead," Avery said, as he whimpered when the punching bag swung back at him.

Parker gave a little smile. "But...is Bryce a better boxer than me?" He asked amusedly.

Avery stopped punching the bag and looked at him, sighing. "No," he said. He soon began to smile. "Okay, I forgive you. But I really do need your help."

Justin and Chad were practicing in the ring. Some of the preps were hanging out in the gym, watching others practicing or just sitting and chatting amongst each other.

Parker put his gloves on. "Okay, first of all, your stance is incorrect," Parker said as he went behind Avery and positioned his arms lower.

"Hey, you can just tell me, instead of invading my personal bubble."

"Pay attention," Parker said, ignoring Avery's comment. "This stance has to be automatic every time you fight." He moved Avery's hands. "Since you're left handed, put your right hand in front. Remember this."

Avery followed Parker as he stood beside him and demonstrated punching and blocking.

"You're body is facing the wrong way. Keep it like this," Parker said, touching Avery's hips and turning them slightly to the left, Avery reddening. "Okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Avery said with a nod.

Parker showed Avery techniques on a punching bag, then asked Avery to lay a soft punch on him to see if he got it right.

Soon after about two hours, the two boys changed and went to go for a walk around Vale.

"So how's your family business going?" Avery asked.

Parker nodded. "Going well, how about yours?"

"Quite well," he said. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," Parker said.

"What changed your mind?" The chestnut haired boy asked as the two walked by the basketball court near Avery's house.

Parker shrugged, picking up a basketball covered by some leaves. "I felt like you needed help. And you're my friend after all, I don't want to see you get hurt." It's the truth.

Avery smiled at the boy, his eyes sparkling. "Thanks again." Parker passed the ball to him, but Avery failed at an attempt to shoot it into the hoop.

"Avery, can I ask you something? It's a bit personal..."

Avery nodded. "Sure, okay."

"Do you...um, like boys?" Parker asked quietly.

Avery nodded. "Yeah. But I like girls too."

Parker was surprised at how open Avery was about it. "You seemed to not hesitate when you answered."

Avery shrugged. "I don't know, I feel like...I trust you for some reason. Promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

At this moment Avery looked a small child begging an adult to give them a cookie. He was so innocent looking.

Parker nodded. "I promise. It's just...I don't want to make you upset, but I found your sketchbook in the Harrington House..."

Avery turned red in the face. "Ahh...so embarrassing...!" He turned away and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not judging...you know, I kind of have a great fascination with garden gnomes." Parker said, trying to reassure Avery.

"Gnomes?" Avery asked, his hands clearing from his face.

Parker nodded. "They're better listeners than any of the other preps are," he said.

"You got that right..." Avery said. "I'm still so embarrassed..."

"Don't be, it's fine," Parker said. "For the record, I think you're a really talented drawer."

Avery's face turned red again.

"So...it's Derby, isn't it? The one you like," Parker asked for confirmation.

Avery nodded. "I'm in love with him."

"How do you know? How do you know you're 'in love?'" He asked as they sat on a nearby bench.

Avery scratched the back of his neck. "Well...Derby makes me feel like I'm worth something. I never knew what love was until I met Derby. My brother ever since we were young, he always abused me." He pointed to the bruise on his face. "He did that, but I'm sure you already knew that. Bryce talks a lot." He shook his head. "Anyways, my parents were constantly away because of their business, so they made my brother watch over me most of the time...and when I came to Bullworth when I was twelve, I met Derby. Don't you remember when he first introduced me to all of the preps?"

Parker thought back to a couple of years back. Avery was smaller than everyone else, and very shy. He never seemed to want to talk to anybody, and always clung to Derby. Derby was the only one he talked to.

I remember. I remember that Derby actually genuinely cared about Avery for a little while ever since he found out Avery had a lot of money, he invited him to come join him and the others. But after a while Derby started treating him like some sort of servant, and stopped caring as much as he used to.

Avery never objected. I always thought he was weird. He was so innocent, and still is.

"Yeah...I remember..." Parker said. "What if he loved you back?"

Avery chuckled slightly. "That would be a miracle. I try my hardest to make him notice me, and I pray every day for him to love me back."

Parker listened, and pat his friend on the shoulder. "We should get you home. It's nearly curfew, and I have to get home too."

Avery nodded and Parker walked him home.

"Thanks again, Parker. For the training and...talking to me and listening. I never told anyone else this before...you're the first person I ever told this stuff to. So thanks."

"No problem. See you tomorrow," Parker said and began to walk home.

_What does love feel like?_ Parker asked himself. _How do you know? How do you know you're in love?_

_Question of the chapter: _Do you ship Derbery (Derby/Avery) or Parkery? (Parker/Avery)  
I CAN'T DECIDE! DX Some days I'm like "Derbery. All the way." And other days I'm like "Parkery 5ever, man."

**So what do ****_YOU_**** ship?**

Will Avery ever eventually win the heart of Derby? Find out next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Rich Boy Rush

CHAPTER 6!

* * *

Parker walked to Biology class, sporting his newest Aquaberry scarf. He saw Avery in the hallway, talking to Bryce. Parker heard them talking, and their conversation was about summer jobs.

Parker waved from across the hall and smiled. Avery saw him and did the same, then turning back to his conversation.

Parker blushed._ I'm definitely such a dork,_ he thought. _More dorky than the Nerds at this school._

* * *

The end of the day bell rang, and Avery packed his things in his bag, ready to head to boxing training.

He walked out of the classroom, but was approached by Derby. Avery gulped and blushed.

"Hello there, Avery," Derby greeted with a smile on his face.

"H-hello, Derby...is there something you need right now? I'm on my way to the boxing arena at the moment..." Avery said shyly, rubbing his arm self-consciously.

"Oh, well then you shall be on your way then. I just came here out of my time to greet you, after all you are _very_ special to me," Derby said with a sparkle in his eye, and a charming smile.

Avery blushed even deeper. "Thank you...you're very special to me too..."

"We shall talk later, yes? Be well on your way to the boxing gym," Derby said as he walked away.

Avery's eyes widened as he gulped, heading to Vale.

Parker was asking Chad and Justin on some boxing tips as Avery walked into the room.

Parker turned around, and smiled. "You look surprisingly happy."

"I am happy," Avery said. "Derby got out of his busy schedule to come greet me after my class ended. So strange, but I am happy."

Parker was suspicious of Derby's odd behavior. "I see...well, I'm happy for you. Let's start, shall we? Go change first."

Avery nodded and went to the changing room to change.

Parker practiced on the punching bag, still wondering what Derby was planning. He remembered what he had told Derby when he whispered to him;

_Show him signs of affection._

Avery returned wearing his loose blue T-shirt and blue shorts, his boxing training outfit.

Parker had taught Avery blocking and dodging techniques, and the two had sparred in the ring.

After the two finished training, the two sat on a bench and drank Shanghai Spring Water, some fancy bottled water from the cooler in the bar.

"You're becoming quite good. Just don't forget to use the proper stance, and to not hop around as much," Parker said. "You're going to need to practice a lot more if you want to compete with Bif."

Avery sighed. "I know I can do it. Thanks to you," he said with a light chuckle.

Parker smiled, knowing Avery was becoming happier, however the bruises on Avery's face became more distinct every day.

Along with that, he knew Avery was going to fall into whatever Derby's trap was.

Parker stood up. "Let's practice again tomorrow."

Avery nodded happily. "Okay. I'm actually having quite a lot of fun training with you."

* * *

Avery got to the Harrington House, excited to see Derby.

Derby was sitting on the golden throne again, instructing angrily to the movers to put a stone sculpture near the door.

Avery saw Derby and smiled. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Avery asked.

Derby patted Avery's head. "Not at the moment, dearest Avery."

Avery reddened again. _Dearest..._

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," Derby said, lifting Avery's chin with his index finger and looking into Avery's big deep green eyes. "Let's have a little chat, shall we?"

Avery looked into Derby's hazel eyes, feeling shy.

"Come now, let's go take a walk around the garden," Derby said, walking towards the balcony doors and beckoning Avery to follow.

The two walked around the Harrington House garden, under the sunset. "How was your day?" Derby asked.

"Fairly good. I passed music class today, and Parker and I sparred today in the boxing gym."

"How wonderful, I am quite happy for you," Derby said with a smile. "Come, let us sit here and watch the sunset."

Derby led Avery to the swinging bamboo bench, as the two watched the sunset. Avery was very fidgety, shy and as well red in the face.

Parker hummed happily, excited to look at the new Aquaberry catalogue. He walked onto the balcony, but quickly hid in a bush when he saw Derby and Avery, watching and listening.

"The sunset looks very beautiful from here," Derby said.

"Oh, it does..." Avery said. "I-I would love to stay with you, Derby...but I must have to get home...my brother will get angry..."

"Avery, my dear boy...may I ask, have you been getting in fights lately? Or are those bruises from boxing?" Derby asked, still looking at the sunset.

Avery looked away. "They're...from my brother," he said quietly. "I'm really sorry, I have to get home or he'll—can we see each other again tomorrow?" Avery asked, twiddling his thumbs.

Derby stood up and walked over. "Of course we can talk again tomorrow, dearest Avery." Derby leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Avery's cheek. Avery gasped softly. "Goodnight," Derby said with a smile.

"G-g-goodnight..." Avery said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking off.

As soon as Avery left, Derby smirked and chuckled under his breath, his sparkling hazel eyes turning to dark brown. He walked inside and sat on his throne.

Parker left the bush and stomped inside. "Derby, what on earth are you planning?"

Derby looked at Parker. "Hmm?"

"With Avery. You better not be taking advantage of him."

Derby rolled his eyes. "Why do you care, Ogilvie? Oh right...you said you are his friend, right?" Derby gave an amused smirk. "...or is there a _different_ feeling you have towards the boy?"

Parker widened his eyes as his cheeks tinted pink. "It's...it isn't like that! I'm only concerned over what you're going to do with him. I know your plans are no good, Derby."

Derby looked at him with daggers. "If you dare plan on screwing up what I am planning, I swear I will _ruin your life_." Derby looked at his sleeve and flicked a piece of lint off. "...and who knows, maybe Avery will know some of your secrets."

_Derby, you're a sick bastard._ Parker growled, clenching his fists.

Derby leaned back, chuckling. "So go now and be a good boy."

Parker was about to argue, but decided not to. He simply turned on his heel and left angrily.


End file.
